


Mona Lisa Smile

by ria_green



Category: Weak Hero (Webcomic)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fix-It, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, POV Outsider, Save Stephen Ahn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ria_green/pseuds/ria_green
Summary: At some point, almost every boy who has encountered Gray Yeon has questioned his sexuality.Well, not Stephen. But then again, he loved Gray first.
Relationships: Stephen Ahn/Gray Yeon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Mona Lisa Smile

The great dichotomy of Gray Yeon was that he was as beautiful as a flower, and as vicious as a snake. 

A small face, delicate features, and a petite frame. Most of the horndog boys in his class would have given their right arm to date a girl half as pretty as Gray. But if you let yourself underestimate Gray because of his looks, you would regret it. 

He appeared angelic when he was standing there calmly, but as soon as he got angry, he was like a living nightmare.

Gray Yeon stormed into the high school fighter scene with violet hellfire in his eyes, leaving only busted kneecaps and broken hearts behind him. 

It became so common that people started calling it the White Mamba Effect: the combination of arousal, fear, and pain that resulted from getting trounced by Gray Yeon or witnessing Gray Yeon trounce someone else. 

Drawn to Gray's take-no-prisoners style of combat, Alex Go was the first to fall - but not nearly the last. 

At first, boys would deny it. 

"Am I blushing?" they would wonder. "But he's not a girl!" 

Next, they might become angry and defensive. "Why does a boy need eyelashes that long and lips that red anyway?"

Finally, after a few confusing wet dreams, they resigned themselves to the fact that Gray was the type of beauty who transcended gender. "Fuck it! Gray's an exception. At least I don't think that idiot Ben Park is attractive."

Gray Yeon was faintly aware of his appearance, in that he knew he was underestimated because of how he looked.

Boys would jeer filthy things, stick their hands into his shirt and down his pants to "check" if he had the same parts as them, try to manhandle him because he aroused their desire to conquer. 

He didn't like it when people called him "pretty." He doubted there were any real advantages to his beauty, and his classmates wouldn't admit to thinking positively about him because of it either. 

The only time Gray had ever enjoyed someone commenting on his looks was with Stephen. 

Stephen had stared at him intently, longer than he usually did. 

"What? Is there something on my face?" 

"No. I was just thinking that I knew you were attractive, but looking close at you, you're positively stunning. Just drop-dead gorgeous," Stephen said seriously. 

Gray blushed. "Tch. Are you crazy?"

"Crazy for you, maybe." Stephen winked and clicked his tongue. "But really, you remind me of a painting I saw once. The Mona Lisa. You don't smile often, and when you do, it's small and mysterious, like her smile."

"Well, I don't smile unless I have a reason to."

"I know. I guess it's my job to make you smile genuinely!" Stephen promised, with that million-watt grin of his. 

Stephen talked a lot about Gray's Mona Lisa smile, but Gray thought Stephen had the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen. It was full of light and warmth, like a small sun bringing life to Gray's cramped world. 

But Stephen left (was _forced_ to leave), and Gray stopped smiling entirely. 

Even when he became genuine friends with Eugene, Ben, Gerard, and Alex, he continued to maintain his icy, flat expression. 

The most positive emotion they could get out of him was his permanent frown lifting at the corners of his mouth momentarily.

For those who angered him, they received an entirely different kind of smile. Mocking, dispassionate, and wicket - even enemies-turned-allies like Teddy Jin would still shiver at the portent of that particular smile.

Overall, a genuine smile from Gray Yeon was almost impossible to come by. 

No one witnessed otherwise until the day the boy with the cane showed up at their school.

He was tall and handsome, with a friendly smile. He could almost pass for an idol, if it weren't for the cane and slight limp.

"It's been a long time, Gray," he said. 

Gray had a moment of pure shock and disbelief. When he determined this wasn't one of his many fruitless dreams but reality, he dropped all of his books and ran towards the boy. "Stephen!"

"I heard someone's been a total badass while I was away," Stephen said teasingly. 

"Gray, who's this?" Alex asked. He had never seen Gray so emotional before. 

Gray seemed unable to tear his eyes away from the cheerful boy. "This is Stephen. He's my best friend from middle school. Ben...he's the one I told you about."

"I missed you so much," Stephen confessed, as if they were the only two people in the world. Any passerby at the scene could only feel awkward for intruding on their intimate moment.

Gray worked up the courage to reach out and touch Stephen's face. Almost like he was expecting it, Stephen nuzzled into his palm. 

Eyes wet, Gray finally broke out into a smile.

It is said on that day, there wasn't a single person left unaffected. 

If the boys thought Gray was pretty when he was staring melancholically into the distance, or when he was filled with the determination to shred a man's pride to pieces, that was nothing in comparison to today.

This was no faint, inscrutable Mona Lisa smile. This was a tremulous, hopeful thing, so filled with love and soft affection that even a blind man could feel it.

His smile may not have been like the sun, but if so, then it was the moon - luminous and loyal. 

("So pretty..." Eugune whispered.

Gerard said nothing but turned red as a lobster, which looked rather stupid in the context of his green hair.

"Damn," Alex muttered to himself, "maybe I _am_ gay."

Ben, possibly the straightest boy known to mankind, replied, "Shit, me too!")

"I missed you more, Stephen," Gray said softly. 

And they embraced, right in front of everyone. 

There was an addendum to the legend of the White Mamba. 

It is said that Gray Yeon was as pretty as a flower, and as vicious as a snake. He never lost a fight. He was dating a handsome sunny boy with a limp, and God forbid if you tried to trouble him, because Gray would _destroy_ you for trying. 

And the two of them were living happily ever after. 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, Gray's backstory made me cry. Stephen Ahn deserved so much better - the author better give Stephen and Gray a happy ending in the end. In my mind, Stephen/Gray is basically canon.


End file.
